


Brand New Home

by Jezter_Eddin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezter_Eddin/pseuds/Jezter_Eddin
Summary: Annie shares an apartment together with Hitch and on Annie's way home from work she comes across someone that reminds her of her past.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Brand New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing out Ao3, first time posting on here and I'm afraid this isnt that good but I hope you enjoy anyways

November the 9th,  
Saturday 2019 9:42 am

Annie groaned as she turned over to her side, glancing at the alarm clock that was going off with tired eyes. Reluctantly she got up and shut it off, she was late. . Again. . 'I need a louder alarm' she thought as she made her way into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. She was already late so she didn't see much of a point to rush. 

Hitch looked up from where she was sitting in the kitchen, chuckling at Annie's wild bedhead similar to some crazed lion mane, Annie still had some left over drool that was still on her chin. "Finally, was wondering when you were gonna turn that alarm off." She sneered.

"You heard it go off and you didn't try and wake me?" Annie questioned with a huff just before walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk. 

"Well as I recall last time I tried that I got a foot planted on my face" Hitch grimaced. "You're like a bear when your asleep, truly horrifying"

"Well even so. ." Annie sighed as grabbed a bowl and then the cereal box of 'howling cookies' 

"Nice bed hair by the way" Hitch smirked before getting up. "Y'know if you let me I can style your hair real cute?" She offered. "Seeing that rats nest gets tiring ya'know"

"No thanks, Dreyse. ." Annie grumbled, sitting down with her bowl.

"Ooh last name someone's grouchy this morning~" She chucked gleefully. 

Annie shot her a warning glare before shaking her head and eating her cereal, she wondered how Hitch could be so energetic in the mornings. 

After she ate and got dressed, Hitch offered to do her hair again but Annie declined putting it in the usual messy bun before heading out the door to go to work at 'Funkin Donuts' it was an 80's themed Donut shop and Annie despised the 80 patterns and colors all over the joint but Annie got to eat discounted donuts so it was worth it she had supposed. 

The day was rather tiresome. It was a Saturday so the place was packed and to make things worse Annie had to deal with 1 more Karen than she would have liked. . Mostly Bitching that Annie didnt say the proper greeting which was embarrassing to say the least. She was sure the CEO or whoever came up with such a greeting was a Virgin cause it just. . 

"Welcome to Funkin Donuts we'll make sure to Funk those Donuts right up for you" Annie phrased quietly as possible just enough for Karen to hear. 

"Ugh you should say it louder and smile you look like you just crawled out of the ground!" Karen complained loudly. 

Annie sighed and repeated again louder this time killing whatever she had left of her dignity. 

"Much better" She spoke snobbishly before placing her order and finally leaving. 

Annie glanced at the clock hoping time had gone by and it was near closing time but of course it barely moved. She stood there and sighed, wondering how Hitch was spending her day off, probably sleeping or wasting the rent money on more clothes. Hitch was a shopaholic so it wasn't uncommon though Hitch did try to save money, she mostly shops for that one ounce of serotonin that almost everyone seems to hunt for. 

Annie spent the rest of her shift taking orders and watching the clock intensely as if that helped time go any faster. There was no rush for her to get back as she'd just get home in time to sleep, Annie was just tired of dealing with customers. 

Finally it had become closing time and Annie could clean up and go home. 

By the time she was out the door it had started to rain. 'Just my luck' Annie thought to herself, pulling up her hood before stepping out the door. 

It was starting to get dark and any sane girl would avoid walking home alone this late in New York but Annie was certain she could handle herself if anyone tried anything. 

She passed a couple alleyways some homed the homeless and drunk in a big city like New York this was a common sight that many had gotten used to and chose to ignore, didn't make it any less sad. 

She kept forward, keeping her gaze up ahead choosing to ignore the people sleeping in the alleyways that is until she heard a high pitch sound coming from the alley that she just passed. With the rain dropping down heavily now it was hard to make out what exactly made that sound. 

She glanced at the dark alley questionably and she was just about to shrug it off before she heard it again. Curiosity seemed to tug at the back of her neck beckoning her to step into that cold alley. 

The small noise sounded again this time more desperate to be heard, sounding similar to some animal crying out. It could be a rat.

Taking a breath She figured this sound would nag at her the whole walk home. Annie stepped into the Cold darkness of the alley almost expecting some large rodent or pervert. 

Using her phone's flashlight she looked around it seemed empty aside from the dumpsters and a few old crumpled boxes but she heard it again this time it sounded faint, the rain mostly drowning it out. 

She moved a couple boxes and that's when she saw it. A small carry-on kennel, soaked from the rain. After she moved the box she heard hissing and the blond silently hoped that it wasn't a snake or some reptile. 

She opened the crates door and peered in. She frowned slightly at the sight. 

In the back of the crate shivering and hissing was a small grey kitten, skinny as she probably had been left there for a few days. She was obviously abandoned there left in the crate to die. 

Annie looked around the alleyway questioning what to do. 'Maybe drop it off at the pound?' She thought but she doubted it would find a home. 

Everytime Annie looked at the cat she couldn't help but feel something familiar in the cat, angry yet frightened eyes. There was no way she could leave her there. Hitch may not be pleased after all their apartment didn't allow pets but Annie refused to leave her there. 

"Come on. ." She muttered as she outstretched her hand toward the kitten. There was a loud hiss and then Annie jumped back "Ow damn cat!" She huffed, looking at the long cut on her hand. For a tiny cat she had got her hand good. 

Annie's scowl turned to a light chuckle, slightly expressed. "no need for that I promise I won't hurt you" She spoke softly trying to keep calm. She was careful not to get scratched again and pulled the kitten out by her soft nape. 

"I'm not gonna leave you here like whoever did. ." She pulled the kitten close to her chest, there was some protest at first but as wet and cold the kitten was she was just glad for the warmth. To help shield her from the rain Annie put her inside her hoodie and left the alley way. 

'I'll probably get home late tonight but I doubt Hitch will be waiting' She thought. The kitten settled in her hoodie and slept soundly for the remainder of the trip.

~~~~~~~

By the time Annie had finally arrived home it was 12:26 at night. Normally Annie would've been home by now which left Hitch to worry. Annie wasn't the type to be out all night she was a grossly antisocial girl after all. 

Hitch sat on the couch she kept her eyes on the clock worrying, hoping Annie just had to help lock up today or maybe Annie was with another girl- Hitch shook the thought Annie wasnt the type to do that, Hitch was the perverted one in the relationship not Annie. Sitting there doing nothing isn't helping Hitch's paranoia. She started to think of the worst case scenarios. 

She was just about to get up and try to sleep when the front door opened, relief washed over Hitch and then anger. "Where were you? I thought you were dead or worse!"

"What's worse than death?" Annie questioned, carrying a couple plastic bags into the apartment before closing the door. 

"You went shopping?" Hitch raised an eyebrow questionably. "Did you finally buy yourself a new wardrobe?" 

"No, I bought some. . Uh groceries and-" before Annie could finish a tiny fluffy grey head popped out from her hoodie mewing up at Annie. 

Hitch blinked doing a double take. She was trying so hard not to gush and squeal at how adorable of a sight that was even if both Annie and the kitten were soaking wet and creating a puddle all over the floor. Then she noticed most of the groceries were cat supplies. Despite wanting to constantly keep the kitten Hitch had to be the voice of reason. "Annie. . Our apartment doesn't allow pets. .'' Hitch spoke of the kitten's Bright Teal eyes distracting Hitch as if silently begging Hitch to love her forever and ever. "We can't keep it. .'' Hitch reluctantly added.

"I'm keeping her" Annie glared as if challenging Hitch to try and take the cat from her. 

"Annie be reasonable you can't-" "Zavia is staying" Annie cut her off stubbornly.

"You named her already?" Hitch sighed, with the way Annie is glaring Hitch guessed it'd be pointless to argue. "Can't believe I sat here worrying about you and then you brought home this. ." Hitch stared at the small kitten who was rubbing her head against Annie's chin trying to get the blonde attention, such an action causing Hitch's heart to melt. "This cutie. ." Hitch admitted. She shook her head snapping out of it. "Where do you even get get?"

"Well. . I found her alone. . Someone left her in a cage next to a dumpster and. ." Annie paused patting Zavia's head before sighing and continuing. "I just couldn't leave her there Hitch. . She reminded me of myself I guess. ."

Hitch frowned slightly; she knew all about Annie's childhood and the years she spent feeling alone. When the two first started dating Annie had trouble in the beginning feeling as if Hitch would leave her too but Hitch always reassured her otherwise. "Alright you can keep her but if we're caught it's on you"

Annie gave Hitch a rare smile "I'm fine with that"

"Besides I guess since she's a part of our family now we'll have to find a new apartment, something pet friendly" Hitch suggested. 

"No Hitch you don't have to come with I could just-" "you're not ditching me that easily, Annie I'm coming with you whether you like it or not '' Hitch insisted with a huff. 

"I'll dry her off while you put the groceries away" Hitch walked over and picked the kitten up out of Annie's hoodie "awe I'm gonna spoil you lots and lots little Zavi" Hitch's voice getting high using her baby voice while she rubbed her head against the cats soaked fur, to caught up in Zavia's charm to give a damn about getting the grime on her face. "You'll be sleeping with mama tonight"

Annie frowned "but I wanted to-" "you can sleep in my bed too Annie as long as there's enough room for Zavi~" Hitch assured.

Annie sighed, taking the bags into the cramped kitchen, already regretting bringing Zavia home now that Hitch would ignore her for the kitten. 

While Hitch dried Zavia off Annie put stuff away in the kitchen and set up a bowl of milk and cat food for her. They made sure Zavia ate as she was unhealthily skinny and the three family members went into Hitch's room to sleep that night. The next morning they took Zavia to the vet to make sure she was okay other than the obvious starvation, all seemed good, no illness or deformities to worry about. Zavia recovered amazingly gaining some weight over the couple of weeks of having her. After a month Hitch and Annie moved into a pet friendly apartment. They still struggled with rent but they managed to work around it. After a year having Zavia, Annie brought home Verda, a tan oriental shorthair that was missing an eye due to what had happened to her. Annie found her behind a bar with two drunk men harming her, one used her eye to extinguish his cigarette. Annie had taught them a lesson, giving one a bloody nose and the other a bruised face, she never saw them again mostly because they were more than likely drunk to remember.

Zavia had a hard time adjusting to the new member of the family but eventually the two were always seen together getting enough attention from both Annie and Hitch, mostly Hitch as she hardly ever leaves them alone. The cats favour Hitch from the treats and toys Hitch gets them to Annie's dismay but they are happy as can be. 

~~

Annie and Hitch laid in Hitch's bed with both cats in between them. Ever since they got Zavia Annie stopped sleeping in her own bed unless either one was upset with the other but they usually got over it rather quickly Hitch missing Annie beside her. 

"I know they're not kids but they're like our children '' Hitch jokes, Annie hummed in response to trying to use words. "All that left is for us to get married" Hitch chuckled, meaning it as a joke.

Annie paused and looked up at Hitch and then the cats as if lost in thought for a moment. "Uh Annie?" Hitch questioned. "Was that a bad joke?"

"No. ." Annie responded, moving to lay on her back. "I actually like that, let's sign married papers or however it works on our next day off" she said casually. 

Hitch's eyes widened and she stared at Annie in disbelief. "You're joking?" 

"No. . Did it seem like I was?" Annie asked. 

"I. ." Hitch stammered before pushing Annie off the bed. "If you're gonna propose you should make it romantic damn it" Hitch scolded with a light blush on her cheek, though it wasn't much of a surprise Annie wasn't a very romantic person and was often very blunt and straightforward with things like this. 

"Ow. . Sorry I'll take you to a fancy ass restaurant next time. .'' Annie huffed getting off the floor. "Uh is Funkin Donuts considered fancy?"

Hitch rolled her eyes "just come here" She grabbed Annie by her hoodie pulling her back into bed and giving her a long passionate kiss. Hitch pulled Annie closer to her in bed the two making out while the cats just started questionably at the two. 

When they broke the kiss the first thing that Annie asked was "should I kick 'kids' out?" 

Hitch laughed and let go of Annie's hoodie "no just go to sleep Leonhardt"

Annie chuckled lightly "ouch last name" she teased before getting comfortable next to Hitch. 

"Wait who's getting whose last name?" Hitch asked abruptly. 

"Go to bed Dreyse" Annie mocked

"Haha, very funny. ." Hitch turned the lamp off and settled in her bed beside Annie. 

Verda gave Zavia a lick on her head as a way to tell her sister good night before the odd family fell asleep to the relaxing purr of their two furry members.

**Author's Note:**

> "I am sensitive so please be nice- and bear in mind I'm more of an artist not a writer so if my fics suck then they suck I dont need ro be told that, it's not like I do this for money- I'm doing it for free. I know I have a lot of learning to do and that's why I'm here."


End file.
